Darkseid (Canon)/GoldenMaster7
Base= |-|True Form= |-|Soulfire= "I'm many things, Kal-El. But here, i'm a god" -Darkseid Summary Darkseid, formerly Uxas, was the Prince of Apokolips. When Drax, his brother, tried to take over the Omega Effect, Uxas betrayed him and took over the Omega Effect and becoming the ruler of Apokolips and the rival of Highfather. Darkseid's son, Orion, destined to kill him. Stats Tier: 2-B |''' 1-A''' |''' 1-A''' | High 1-A ''' '''Gender: Male Age: Billions of years Classification: New God, ruler of Apokolips Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts (Comparable to Orion in martial skill), Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After truly dying), Reality Warping, Omega Effect, Resistence to Existence Erasure, Energy Blasts, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, BFR, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation '''Attck Potnecy:'' Multiverse level '(Comparable and superior to pre-Crisis Superman, who destroyed a structure that withstood the Big Bang, bursts the Bonds of Infinite, and Restored all possible futures with his power during his fight with Jaxon the Mighty and scales to Supergirl who nearly killed Anti-Monitor. Could easily go head to head with Orion's Avatars and post-Crisis Superman. Orion could destroy 1/5 of a Universe. The universe has repeatedly been stated to be infinite. Orion contained the Oblivion Bomb, with the force to annihilate a universe. Kal-L and Kal-El altering reality , re-writing timelines, breaking space and time and shaking the Multiverse during their brawl. Superman has fought Brainiac 13 on three different occasions, who can ravage timelines and rewrite the universe, Superman has taken blasts from a Lex Luthor with “Infinite Power”. Darkseid could easily scale to Shazam , who Defeated the Invincible Man who had the power of the Big Bang and rocked the Cosmos during his battle with Lobo. Superior to Barry Allen, who destroyed the Antimatter Canon could which have destroy the Multiverse and matched the Spectre. Comparable to Wonder Woman who destroyed the Chronus Scepter , which contains the power of the Godwave that surrounds the multiverse. Comparable to Kyle Rayner, who Contained Imperiax, who caused a Big Bang, Created a construct bullet that was capable of piercing the Anti-Monitor. Matched Zero-Hour Parallax and defeated an aberration that was breaking down the laws of space and time and the universe, remaking it into a world devoid of cause and effect and reason, and these changes were reverted by Kyle Rayner. Comparable to Hal Jordan who Killed Korona, who had had the power of all emotional embodiments, Bend reality during his fight with Sinestro and contained the U-Bomb. Darkseid oneshotted Captain Atom, who could create a Universe in a nanosecond, can create a Multiverse and oneshotted Jenny Quantum, a Universal being. Darkseid consumed multiple Universes, Broke the magical bindings of Earth-2 Doctor Fate, and one shot defeated the Green Lantern of Earth-2 when Alan Scott was wielding the Multiversal Green Itself) | '''Outerversal '(Lives in the Sphere of Gods, which transcending above the entire Multiverse. The Sphere of Gods is beyond the Bleed, which contains all dimensions, in which there are an infinite number of. New Genesisis beyond the bounds of space and time. Heaven, which is also at the Sphere of Gods, is beyond space and time and contains Platonic shapes. The Sphere of the Gods is consistently beyond the concepts of space and time. Within the Sphere of the Gods, there are infinite limbos, and infinite heavens and hell. Darkseid was ending all of existence during one of his fights where he defeated Highfather. Easily killed a Monitor. Purposely lost to Orion to corrupt the source. Orion stated that Darkseid would've went on to destroy the Source. Darkseid defeated Jimmy Olsen with the soulfire/all new god buff. Should scale to Indra, who can destroy all planes of creation. Darkseid can harm the Spectre, who would destroy all of creation if he fought the Phantom Stranger. Shoud scale to Siv'aa. Siv'aa was going to destroy all existence. Should scale to Yuga Khan who was gonna punch a hole straight through the Source) | 'Outerversal '(Way stronger then before. Exists as his own concept space seperate from the multiverse) | 'High Outerversal '(Dominated the source) | '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster then Green Lanterns. Green Lanterns are also capable of crossing the universe in a matter of ten hours. Comparable to Wonder Woman, who could move at 16.34 quattuordecillion times FTL. Comparable to Wally West who could move at 1.89 octodecillion c. Comparable to Hal Jordan who was able to search the entire Universe in a Heartbeat) to '''Immeasurable '(Should scale to Shazam in speed, who could travel outside of time and fought in a realm beyond Time, Travelled between atoms to go back to the Big Bang and can fight in a realm in between and beyond time and space. Should scale to pre-Crisis Superman who flew back in time through the timestream until he flew through a timeless, placeless dimension. Should be comparable to post-Crisis Superman, who flew back in time to the Big Bang when fighting Brainiac 13. Hal Jordan nearly tapped into the Speed Force, which exists beyond space and time and had to cross a distanceless and timeless barrier when entering the Phantom Zone) | Irrelevant '(Beyond the concept of space and time) | '''Irrelevant '| 'Irrelevant '| '''Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable '''(Kept up with Anti-Monitor who could keep up with the Black Racer) '''Lifting strength: Immeasurable (Should scale to Superman, who removed highfather’s staff from source wall) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant '| '''Irrelevant '| '''Immeasurable Striking strength:'' Multiverse level |' Outerverse level | 'Outerverse level '| '''High Outerverse level '''| Multiverse level+''' Durability: Multiverse level'' (Tanked a bombthat could have destroy all existence and a Multiversal punch from Alan Scott)' | ''Outerverse level '| Outerverse level '''| '''High Outerverse level '''| Multiverse level+''' Stamina: Infinite '| '''Irrelevant '| 'Irrelevant '| 'Irrelevant '| 'Infinite ' '''Range:' '''Multiverse level | Outerverse level | Outerverse level | High Outerverse level | Multiverse level+ '''Intelligence:' Supergenius Weaknesses: Radion bullets can kill and effect him. Key: 'Avatar '| 'True Form Darkseid '| 'The Anti-Life Equation '| 'Soulfire ' Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1